


The Replacement

by frequencyshift



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But here I am writing it anyway, Crack, F/F, Gen, i have no idea what this is, literal split personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frequencyshift/pseuds/frequencyshift
Summary: It's like a bad movie. Or a throwaway episode on a TV show, a filler between seasonal breaks. Worse, it's like a fanfic gone wrong.Regardless of how it looks, though, there's no denying that Kara is standing here staring at Supergirl.~*~*~A plot device splits Kara and Supergirl apart, and eventually they'll have to figure out what that means. After potstickers and pizza, though.





	

It's like a bad movie. Or a throwaway episode on a TV show, a filler between seasonal breaks. Worse, it's like a fanfic gone wrong.

Regardless of how it looks, though, there's no denying that Kara is standing here staring at Supergirl.

"Aw, shoot," she says, looking down at herself, then up again at an equally baffled looking Supergirl. "Did we just get Freaky Friday'd?"

"Wrong movie reference," Supergirl replies, before the alien she - they - had been previously fighting body checks her to the ground. "Think Xander in Buffy!" she calls from underneath the being, before throwing it skyward and flying after it.

"Ooh, right," Kara says as she watches the two battle back in forth in front of her. She kind of feels like she should hide, or help, but she's literally quaking in her boots, and her brain just is refusing to let go of the fact that there are now two of them.

The alien is slammed into the ground in front of her, gives out a groan of pain, and promptly passes out. Supergirl lands in front of her, ensures it's not going to get up any time soon, and then stares at Kara.

"Sooo," Kara drawls out, rocking back and forth slightly and tugging awkwardly on her cape. "What do we do now?"

~*~*~

"There are two of you." Alex is staring them both down in the medical bay at the DEO, her face such a conflicting mess of emotions that she's somehow managed to be very expressive and completely unreadable at the same time.

"Yup," Kara quips.

"And you're both positive that you're not the fake."

"Yes," Supergirl replies, a hint of amusement on her face.

"And you're both equally positive that the other is not a fake, but a copy of you - yourself. That you're both you."

"Think Xander in Buffy," Kara adds helpfully.

"My reference," Supergirl says, side-eying Kara.

"Sorry," Kara apologizes. "She's totally right, she came up with it first."

Alex looks back and forth between the two, before throwing her hands up and leaving the room. "J'onn!" she calls, desperation in her voice. "We need you!"

Supergirl and Kara watch her go. "She's totally going to have him read our minds," Kara says.

"Probably," Supergirl agrees.

"Want to go get potstickers instead?"

Supergirl tuts. "Not very responsible, Kara."

"But I'm hungry," Kara whines.

~*~*~

"They're both her," J'onn states after just over a minute. "Definitively. You can run whatever tests to figure out how, but there's no doubt in my mind."

"Well, okay then," Alex says, nonplussed at his quick response. "I guess we'll get started."

"Any chance we can get something to eat?" Supergirl asks, just a bit hopeful.

"Not until we isolate what happened, we don't know what will react," Alex replies. The way she says it is incredibly logical, and Kara and Supergirl both know that underneath it all is Alex being passive aggressive because she likes absolutely nothing that is going on, and she has deemed it Kara's - and Supergirl's - fault.

"Told you we should have gone," Kara mutters subvocally.

Supergirl snorts in amusement, but looks pained.

~*~*~

Winn pops popcorn as he stares at the two identical women on his screen. One is pacing back and forth through medbay, while the other is playing a game on her phone.

"Do you think one of them is evil?" he stage whispers to himself. "Neither of them seem evil. That's not normal Kara and Red-K Kara in there."

"I agree," J'onn says as he sneaks up behind Winn, giving the young man a small heart attack. "It's more like one of them is Kara as Supergirl, and the other is Kara as her cover. They're the same person, but still different. They both still maintain her powers as Supergirl, but the mentality of them is different."

"So, like, we just have puppy-dog Kara and Supergirl Kara now?" Winn's eyes grow even wider. "Oh, wow. That's - I mean, is it bad? It's bad, I know it is, but-"

J'onn listens to Winn ramble half-heartedly, his gaze focused on the monitor.

~*~*~

Alex reluctantly allows them both to go back to Kara's apartment, simply demands that they not be seen together and if they are to claim identical cousin's, but she's too tired to deal at this point. Kara doesn't mention that she knows Maggie's texted a bunch already, and that having two of her is fraying every last emotion Alex has, and Maggie is at this moment Alex's sand to her ostrich.

Besides, it's not as if Alex won't be over at the crack of dawn to drag her back to the DEO. At least this time she let Kara - and Supergirl - go home, instead of placing her on house - work? - arrest.

Kara and Supergirl worked together to get food - Kara ordering, Supergirl flying - and thirty minutes after they're dropped off both are in pajamas, on the couch, consuming enough calories to fuel an entire Olympic swim team.

"So I've been calling you Supergirl in my head," Kara says once she finally comes up for air. "I just feel like I'm more Kara, is that weird?"

Supergirl shakes her head. "No, it's not. I feel more like I do when I'm Supergirl. I mean, I'm not referring to myself in my head that way, that'd be weird, but I get what you're saying."

"Is that how you want to go about this?" Kara asked, reaching out for a container of lo mein. "I mean, I'm not saying I want to give up being Supergirl, but I don't _feel_ like her. I feel like Kara Danvers."

Supergirl frowns just a bit as she thinks. "I like being Kara Danvers, I like being a reporter and working at CatCo, but I definitely also feel the drive to be out there as Supergirl. I feel it more than I feel anything else, that I have to help."

Kara nodded. "I want to help, and I know I can still, but it just..." she sighs, disgruntled. "Also, how am I supposed to help you without obviously _being_ you?"

"Costume? Mask? I'm sure Winn could think of something," Supergirl says, grabbing the last slice of pizza. "We'll ask if it seems like this isn't going back to normal anytime soon." She shoves the entire slice in her face, chewing vigorously. "In the meantime, you be the reporter and I'll be the superhero, and we can get seen together enough that it'll stop any guessing by others forever."

Kara brightens. "That's true! We can even have J'onn come along, since people know he can shapeshift. That's so smart." She taps her fork against her chin. "We should do it in front of Lena, she's definitely the most suspicious. Make it public, too."

"She's so smart, she'd have to be," Supergirl agrees. "We just have to make it seem natural."

"I mean, I see her so often, I'm sure we can figure something out," Kara agrees.

~*~*~

Kara and Lena are walking back to L-Corp from a quick lunch a few days later when Supergirl stops a police chase right in front of them. Kara pulls Lena quickly behind a concrete balustrade, and the two watch the ensuing battle with awe. Kara can hear Lena's heartbeat running rampant, feel the sweat on her palms from the hand she'd grabbed as she pulled her to safety and hadn't let go.

It's over quickly, and a crowd appears to applaud Supergirl as she waits for the police to take control of the criminals.

"Miss Luthor," Supergirl says when she spots them, heading over. "Kara, hello."

"Hi!" Kara beams, waving at her literal doppleganger. "That was awesome."

"It was indeed," Lena breathes, flashing a brilliant smile at Supergirl. "Nice to see you in action when it doesn't involve a threat to me."

Supergirl laughs, placing her hands on her hips. "It's nice not to have to worry about your life being threatened, Miss Luthor" she admits. Her eyes flicker, almost imperceptivly, to the hand Kara is still holding. "I see you're well taken care of, anyway."

Kara immediately drops Lena's hand, flushing. "I just thought it'd be smart to move to the side," she says, flustered.

Lena places a hand on Kara's arm, squeezing slightly. "You were right, and you thought quickly. I have a tendency to freeze at first, so I'm glad you were there." Her eyes are soft, and her hand lingers on Kara's arm for a moment before trailing away.

Kara chuckles nervously. "I mean, Supergirl was here, so we probably weren't in much danger anyway."

Supergirl nods. "It was smart to move away." She turns to smile at Lena. "But I would do everything I could to prevent you from getting hurt."

"I know," Lena says, and her smile somehow, impossibly, gets even brighter. "Thank you, Supergirl."

Supergirl takes a quick moment to acknowledge the crowd around her, gives them both a cheeky smile, and flies away.

Kara stares down at her hand, gut twisting, and wonders why she feels so strange.

**Author's Note:**

> It's crack, and it sprang from my mind like a collection of "what-ifs" just had an orgy and then ran rampant through my brain until I started to put it on paper. Sorry?


End file.
